coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 3183 (4th February 1991)
Plot The employees at Bettabuy react to the news that Curly is in charge. Jack hopes that Curly will re-employ Vera now that Reg is gone. Rita absolves herself of any responsibility for Reg's "holiday", telling him that he brought it on himself. Brendan Scott talks to Vera about Rita's connection in the fix. Curly refuses Kimberley's transfer as it's too much paperwork. He tells her that she can resign if she wants a change that much and sends her to the cheese counter to get back at her for finishing with him. Raquel makes it clear that she's interested in Curly and gives him a gift for his office. Back on his feet, Alf decides not to go ahead with the flat repairs after all. Reg is horrified to see Brendan in the Rovers and slips away unnoticed. Alma, calling herself "Mrs Halliwell", makes arrangements with Mr Simpson, the estate agent, to view Jackie's house. Brendan interviews Rita about the trolley race. She is angered by his suggestion that she donated her winnings to the hospital out of guilt and refuses to talk to him. Alma tortures herself by looking round the house. Ken thinks Alf didn't report his accident as he'd have to admit it was caused by a rotten riser on the staircase. Mike and Jackie are getting ready to go out for the evening when Jackie discovers that her duvet has been cut and slashed. Cast Regular cast *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Alma Sedgewick - Amanda Barrie *Rita Fairclough - Barbara Knox *Reg Holdsworth - Ken Morley *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Bet Gilroy - Julie Goodyear *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Alec Gilroy - Roy Barraclough *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Jackie Ingram - Shirin Taylor *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Raquel Wolstenhulme - Sarah Lancashire *Kimberley Taylor - Suzanne Hall Guest cast *Brendan Scott - Milton Johns *Mr Simpson - Nicholas Fry Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *10a Coronation Street - Living room *Corner Shop *The Kabin *Jim's Cafe *Jim's Cafe flat - Living room/kitchen *Bettabuy - Shop floor and manager's office *17 Elmgate Gardens - Living room, kitchen, hallway and bedroom *Ingram's Textiles - Offices Notes *The Granada Plus repeat of this episode on 12th December 2002 was edited down for timing reasons and omitted a scene of length 39" set in Jim's Cafe where Martin Platt encourages Alma Sedgewick to forget about Mike Baldwin and the opening 10" of the Corner Shop scene where Alec Gilroy buys two boxes of crisps for Rovers stock, which Alf Roberts insists he pays for despite Alec promising to replace them when the Rovers is restocked. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Curly finds himself the centre of female attention at Bettabuy. Meanwhile, Alma discovers that revenge is not as sweet as it is said to be. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 17,390,000 viewers (8th place). Category:1991 episodes